


My Ghost

by SlashyUnicorn



Series: The Halfworlders [3]
Category: Halfworlds (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, The Gift deserves its own character tag, because it's secretly a sentient that ships Bandi/Gorga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorga walked gracefully, copying  Bandi's I-am-so-great-but-not-really style like he used to do in front of the man when he was alive, and he smirked at the memory—or try to anyway, if some sort of invincible force didn't block his path and making him tripped right to the shiny floor of his office. "What the fu—"</p><p>A shape, he could feel it, almost like a ghostly presence, a....was that a leg?</p><p>Nothing was in his field of vision, and he can't feel any malicious intent so no dark magic. Tuyul's magic? No....</p><p>"Whoever you are, I hope you know well not to piss me off." A faint wind—no, breath on his left ear making him shivered, cool and damp, unlike anything he ever felt. A whisper that almost sounded like a small laugh. Hold on just a fucking second. He knew that rich, deep voice anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay at this point I just gave up on not writing Halfworlds fic. More's coming up, if I feel like it.
> 
> Please be aware that I haven't actually watch episode 6 yet, and so might have a lot of things wrong or felt off, but in my defense it is an AU so...
> 
> An AU far, far away in the future that Gorga actually is the one who got The Gift.

He should be happy. Estatic, even. He had the respect of some people he never thought he'll get any respect from. All expensive "toys" and weapon money and power can buy. The crackle of dark power literally at his fingertips. He got _The Gift_.

So why was it when he opened the door to his expensive apartment, the one that used to belong to that man with silvery dark hair, what he did instead was lounge on the comfortable couch, so soft and big and full of cushion, sipping on a cup of Frappuccino, of all things, his mind darting to how the other man's full lips used to trace the rim of the cup, tasting the overly expensive not-coffee with a move so sensual it almost looked indecent.

"Bandi, you fucker." _Oh look, now he even starting to talk like the man is alive._ Side effect of The Gift was probably some sort of damage to his brain. Like they said, no great power came without cost. "Even dead you still fuck with my head. Go away, man."

But of course the answer was just a silence in the room.

He told himself the wind he felt on the back of his neck was just something he imagined because he was tired.

\-------------------------------

When humans died, they (assumed) they’ll go to heaven. But where do Demits go when they die? Too similar to creature of hell themselves (probably), were they still allowed to enter the (supposedly) heavenly place?

Really, all of it was just random question flying around in his head because he was bored. He slouched on a big chair in the middle of his office, Bandi's old one, trying to hide from his responsibility of boring-ass meeting (while secretly listening to a bug planted on said meeting to hear without actually being there).

Instead hid hand tapped the screen of his phone with speed he didn't know he was capable before, trying to arrange a careful and beautiful plan of killing some important government figure without anyone realizing it while maintaining his small "business" of collecting favors from both humans and demits alike. Being a boss won’t make him any less busy with his things on the side.

It was in that moment the door burst open; a red-faced Banaspati in a colorful suit pushed the door so hard it hinges groaned pathetically. He looked ready to stab Gorga in the heart (not like it'll make a difference though since The Gift). He smirked, all playful and nonchalant, "Ali, hey. How's the wife?"

Ali slapped the table hard, nearly cracking it in the process, "What the _hell_ are you doing here instead of in the meeting room?"

"I was bored." he shrugged.

A vein in Ali's forehead looked like it was about to pop. "You got The Gift, Gorga. _THE GIFT_. Which earned you the unanimous vote as our leader." He gritted his teeth. "So _fucking_ act like it."

Gorga sighed. All they talked about inside was just about how about to ‘keep the balance or maybe we can rule the world instead’ without proper solution. Truth to be told he always thought the so called ‘council’ was pretty damn useless without Bandi herding the cows, so to speak.

His death was…unfortunate. More than. If he was still alive then Gorga would at least have him to handle the front of political situation while he himself dealt with controlling the strings of the world. It was always been like that before, anyway.

He could just kill this man in front of him, he really could. No demit would match him in any fight now. No one can hurt him, not even Juragan's powerful dark magic, but it'll be a pain to earn back the trust of other council. "Fine." He relented. "Give me a minute."

"Gorga—"

"I said give me minute." He tried his best 'don't fuck with me' look, which usually fail especially with Bandi around, the other man just rolled his eyes (internally, yes Gorga was sure of it, as Bandi obviously thought that falling to such impulses was beneath him, that I-am-higher-than-thou bastard).

....he had to go there again, didn't he? Bandi. Again. The man haunts him still.

Ali left then, almost slamming the door in anger and fear, making Gorga’s fire that wrapped in his head soaring high in pleasure. Delicious fear. He took that moment to straighten his clothes. Time to play diligent boss and polite (but actually plotting to kill you) underling. Gorga walked gracefully, copying Bandi's I-am-so-great-but-not-really style like he used to do in front of the man when he was alive, and he smirked at the memory—or try to anyway, if some sort of invincible force didn't block his path and making him tripped right to the shiny floor of his office. "What the fu—"

A shape, he could feel it, almost like a ghostly presence, a....was that a leg?

Nothing was in his field of vision, and he can't feel any malicious intent so no dark magic. Tuyul's magic? No....

"Whoever you are, I hope you know well not to piss me off." A faint wind—no, breath on his left ear making him shivered, cool and damp, unlike anything he ever felt. A whisper that almost sounded like a small laugh. Hold on just a fucking second. He knew that rich, deep voice anywhere.

"You're..." he swallowed. It can't be. Life beyond death? "....Bandi?" He whispered testing the water lightly, so to speak. Lest people found him like this with Bandi's name on his lips and thought him crazy (although they kind of have already, he supposed).

The reply came sudden in a form of faint wisp, grey fog beginning to shape itself in front of him, painfully slow. A man's shape, with broad shoulder and dark hair. Naked. Oh so very naked in all of his colorless glory. It was a bit blurry (it was a fog, after all) but he could see the lines of hard muscles and powerful arms, sharp jaw and beard and intense dark eyes. So intense he couldn't help but looked away to prevent losing himself in it.

Which turned out to be a mistake, since he chose the dark nipples and flat abs to focus on and Gorga licked his lips, couldn't help but following the trail of dark hair bellow to—

To nothing, really. Since Bandi didn't have anything below his hips. Literally _nothing_ , as he floated around in front of him, crossing his arm at Gorga's inaction.

"Whoa." He could only say, too stunned (and weirdly aroused) at the situation. This time, the other did roll his eyes.

When Gorga raised one of his eyebrows at Bandi's lack of crotch, the man gave him the finger, unable to voice his opinion since he didn’t have a vocal cord. But his look said it all.

A very clear _fuck off, Gorga_.

\-------------------------------

Without his responsibility weighting him down (and making his handsome face looked in a state of semi-permanently constipated), Bandi looked...he looked weird, actually.

At least it was what Gorga thought at first. Relaxed and sometimes even teasing, it almost didn't look like Bandi at all.

He was suspicious at first, none of this triggered his dark magic alarm he put in charms around his office and house. No actual case of this happening to any demit (or human) except gossips or mumbo jumbo which were clearly fake. Nothing told him how this could actually be happening.

Perhaps something to do with his Gift. So obviously, instead of harnessing the power accordingly, he...played cards with Bandi. And chess. Or reluctantly helped Gorga to prank some people to test his power, as no one apparently able to see or hear him other than Gorga. Or even talked about trivial things like weather or food. Well, he talked. Bandi just gestured, more animately than he was in real life with the sign language he learnt as a bet against Gorga himself many, many years ago (Bandi might look like he was a boring old fart, but he never, ever backed away from a bet), or giving Gorga unimpressed stare when he beat him in cards as a revenge of him (almost) making Gorga looked like a fool in another boring meeting with other demit, focusing his intense stare like he knew Gorga cheated, somehow  (he did, but Bandi didn't need to know that, he thought, as Gorga's inside deliciously alight with sensation from that stare)

He tried to hide his disappointment when Bandi's apparently now strong enough to conjure fog-clothes, a suit similar to his, but he found that he didn't need to, as he noticed the way Bandi's looking at him every time he swam in the pool at the back of his house. He frowned afterwards and Gorga's slapped him on his back, Gorga smirking in delight, glad that he was beginning to able to touch the other, rare as it was.

"Such a waste when you decide being constipated is better than your regular handsome leering face." He winked. It was a gamble. If he wasn't interested Gorga could always turned away. Anyway, what if the man-ghost _was_ interested? It's not like he could have sex with him anyway, since he was a _damn ghost._

Bandi blinked at his advances, and looked away, just like Gorga predicted, turning and walking slowly on both of his newly formed lower body (which looked very _firm and nice_ ). Ah well.

He pretended not to acknowledge something suspiciously felt like dissapointment on his chest.

\-------------------------------

Two weeks after, he felt a hand creeping up tentatively, first at his shoulder, then getting bolder when Gorga simply inclined his head slightly. _Curious._

Slow stroke here and there. A touch more gentle than he thought Bandi was capable was beginning to turn him on. This was...unusual. He was usually too wild. Too impatient, despite what people said as his permanent-calculating/mischief look.

When the hand sled below, stroking him with precise sharp moves and slickness (wherever the fuck Bandi got something like that in his—oh right. It's _his_ room), Gorga let out a moan. He was never one for subtlety, after all.

The air around him was getting thicker and hotter as it surrounded his body, as if Bandi himself was encasing him in his frame with his own flame alight and burning bright.

It was good. _So good_. His hand scrambled upwards to try to get a grip at Bandi. His shoulder. His neck. His perfectly shaped ass. But all of it felt off. The skin felt too soft. Almost as soft as a pillow instead of compact like he imagined Bandi's would felt.

If only he could be a little bit more firm. Physical and strong—

A weight suddenly crash down on him, pinning Gorga to bed and it felt hot. He grunted. Almost _too hot_.

Like a fire of Banaspati.

"Well. Damn." Bandi shook his head, seemingly trying to shake, heh, the fog from his head. But even that didn't seem to stop him from grounding his pelvis against Gorga's, automatically, it looked like. Gorga could felt how hard the other was. And he was _big._ The length thick enough that Gorga calculate that he won't be able to sit for at least a week after receiving _that_.

He was really looking forward to it.

Bandi looked at Gorga without blinking, again with his intense stare, and Gorga thought he had a meltdown inside and leapt away from the bed, or they'll actually talked about boring stuff now that Bandi was flesh and blood again, but then he laughed, not one of his perfectly timed and calculating one, or his fake one at political meetings, but the one that stretched to reveal the straight line of his white teeth, predatory and charming at the same time, something that made Gorga's insides twisted in a really-not-funny way.

He kissed him passionately, and Gorga groaned in surprise, but slowly letting himself melt into the kiss and letting out a content sigh when skin finally touch skin, sweat-slicked and musky scents mixing together into one.

No one would be able to tell whether the keened moan after bitten neck was Gorga's or Bandi's, or which hand was it that grabbed the sheets when the other was particularly wicked with their tongue.

And when they climax together it was like something Gorga never experienced before. He came so hard his head hit the headboard of his bed and were those _stars_ in his eyes?

When he opened his eyes he saw Bandi lying on his right side, chest moving up and down in a strain to breath, sign of him alive and well and now it was Gorga's turn to shake his head. "You're alive and the first thing you do is sex. That's supposed to be my thing."

Little upturn of his mouth, Bandi licked his lips slowly. "Well, it is an amazing sex."

Bandi's answer threw him out of the loop so much that he couldn't help but laugh. His stomach hurting and he still couldn't stop because _Bandi is making a joke._

And oh yeah. There it was. The unimpressed stare. Gorga sighed happily. "Glad you're still you." And kissed Bandi, just a quick peck on the lips which the other deepened with surprising vigor. "Ready for round two?"

He still couldn't wipe surprise off his face by the time Bandi flipped him over for another round of rigorous sex.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit research that I did for this fic :  
> *https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banaspati - yep, wikipedia, source of all knowledge


End file.
